


Cookies 'N' Comfort (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason starts looking after his Alpha in the sweetest way possible.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies 'N' Comfort (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cookies 'n comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679492) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> So Scott and Mason are my most recent Teen Wolf OTP for various reasons - Scott is a powerful, sweet, brilliant Alpha who tries to save everyone, while Mason is a compassionate, caring, intelligent boy who just wants some pack unity. This fic directly inspired my own 'Scason' effort, 'And God Knows (It's The Only Way To Heal Now)', and so to do a podfic of ElasticElla's own brilliant and adorably sweet fic (complete with cute-as-pie title) was a real joy to do. I hope I do this fic the justice it deserves.

Podfic of 'Cookies 'N' Comfort' by ElasticElla

>

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/jhqzb/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BCookies%2B%2527N%2527%2BComfort%2B-%2BElasticElla.mp3) (4.48MBs)

 **Length** : 4:23


End file.
